The Sound of Friendship
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: When Naruto confronts a runaway Sasuke, he never expects the dark-haired man to try and kill him, hit him yes, but stabbing? Never. Will Naruto be able to save his life and rescue Sasuke from a life of crime? AU Oneshot


**Long time no angst, eh?**

**This may seem a little random and plotless but that's because it's part of a multi-chapter fic I really want to get around to writing. **

**Also I'm about to go through my already posted fics and fix them up….because some of them are just ghastly **_**:sweatdrop:**_

**Warnings: A little swearing, violence, AU. Death perhaps (?) I'll leave that up to your imagination.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, me no owny Naruto and Sasuke (woe is me). If I did, Sasuke would have had an even bigger emotional breakdown in the last few manga chapters.**

**Beta'd by ****solitare1 (so give her all your cookies!!)**

**And sorry if you've sent me reviews and such and I haven't replied…I never received an email saying I had new reviews **_**:sweatdrop: **_**I'll get around to replying ASAP!**

**...**

"ARAAH-!" Naruto choking scream echoed throughout the old, empty warehouse as Sasuke violent ripped the knife out of Naruto's side.

Sasuke stared down coldly at Naruto, the now bloody knife hanging limply at his side. Naruto stumbled backwards, his weakened knees threatening to give in under his weight. Hand grasped the bloody wound on his side, he stared desperately up at Sasuke looking for some form of regret – or any emotion at all – to appear in those dark eyes of his.

"Go home, Naruto." Was the only response the blond received. His cold voice sounded almost as if Sasuke had been doing nothing more than calmly reprimanding a naughty child rather than trying to murder his best friend. No, not murder – dispose of. Sasuke was just trying to dispose of an annoying pest that wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto had known deep down that Sasuke would do anything for his revenge – even run away with his tale between his legs to that freak Orochimaru – but when he'd followed Sasuke and confronted him in the old, abandoned warehouse they now stood in, he had never expected to be stabbed, beaten up...sure, but never would he have thought Sasuke would try to kill him.

"This…this isn't funny anymore, bastard. We're going home right now."

"There is no light side to this situation. Either you leave and forget I ever existed, or I kill you were you stand."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears: how could this man who stood before him be the same man who he shared a life with; the same man who he had risked his life with week after week; The same man who understood him like no other.

"No," the blond ground out through clasped teeth. Sasuke calmly raised the knife as Naruto let out a loud growl, holding his hand tighter to the stab wound.

Naruto shook his head slightly, "no, not after all we've been through, Sasuke," he said lowly. "Not after all the times we've risked our lives for each other. I won't just walk away!"

The dark-haired man said nothing; instead he changed his stance, readying himself for an attack.

Naruto tried to prepare himself as best he could, ignoring the pain radiating from his still heavily bleeding wound – he was already feeling light-headed, if he couldn't stop the bleeding soon he'd pass out for sure. He blinked a few times trying to clear his head. He didn't have time to worry about the wound now, he had to try and convince Sasuke to come home. This is for real now, he reminded himself, the playground scuffles are over. He let out a small snort.

"Heh, and here I was thinking we were mates," Naruto scoffed, "to think I actually believed you all those months ago after the crash, Sasuke, you sounded so relieved to know I was still alive; tears in your eyes as you thanked God. You know something, Sasuke? I still believe in those tears! I still believe that you were telling the truth - the fucking raw truth - when you muttered about not knowing what to do if I had died. How do you expect me to suddenly throw that all away?! Am I really that meaningless to you? Does what we've been through mean nothing?...Well…Answer me!"

Sasuke remained in his stance as still and as quiet as ever, yet his eyes seemed to have wondered away from Naruto's own now tearful eyes. He silently cursed himself for being so emotional as he blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over as he continued on, trying his best to hide the remorse in his voice. "So this is for real, huh? No more teenage sparring matches, or ego-bruising punches…" the blond licked his dry lips, "are you really so capable of killing me calmly, Sasuke? Can you really end my life without a second thought and scuttle off to your little owner? Tell me Sasuke, can you really become a murderer just like your brother?"

That last sentence had done the trick. Sasuke eyes snapped up and met Naruto's directly, before he leapt at the blond with a loud cry of anger. Naruto narrowly dodged the blade of the knife as he sidestepped the raven before elbowing him in the side. Sasuke let out a snarl before turning on heel and striking out at Naruto again, this time managing to place particularly nasty cut on his forearm. The two men continued to fight back and forth – dancing a deadly dance trying to dodge each other's blows as well as land their own. Just as Naruto landed a hard punch to Sasuke's face, a hard-hitting roundhouse kick to his wounded side sent him flying to the ground.

Naruto hissed has his head collided sharply with the solid cement and a groan escaped his throat as he fought to lift himself onto his hands and knees. His head was spinning with such ferocity that he felt as if he had lost all sense of direction. Panting, he spat out the blood that was collecting in his mouth from his busted lip. Slowly Naruto raised his head to look up at Sasuke. Although not as injured as Naruto, the Uchiha still sported the consequences of some hard hits on Naruto's part - a quickly forming black eye and what looked to be a broken nose just to name a few.

Sasuke wiped away the blood flowing from his nose before holding the sleeve of his shirt to try and slow the flow.

"Just give up and go home, idiot." Said Sasuke. "Even if you weren't this injured, you still couldn't beat me."

"Ha! I can still beat you, even if you do have an advantage 'cause of that damn knife. Besides - Uzumaki's never give up, remember!"

A small smirk spread across Sasuke's lips, "Fine, have it your way, Uzumaki." Without another word, he lunged once again at the blond.

In one fluid motion, Naruto grabbed one of the many small, metal pipes that littered the ground around the warehouse and swung at Sasuke. The thin metal cylinder connected heavily with the mans hand, knocked the knife to the floor, and making a sickening crack that sound awfully like bones in Sasuke's hand shattering. Without even waiting for the other man's scream of pain to finish, Naruto leapt to his feet and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

Landing on top, Naruto straddled the Uchiha pinning him to the ground. For a while neither man made to move, instead they did nothing but glare at each other and try to catch their breath. Naruto's vision was starting to spin and he was finding it hard to concentrate on one spot. The stab wound on his side had numbed, but he could still feel the blood oozing out of it, as well as all the other cuts littering his body.

After a while, his head seemed to calm a little and he found his voice, "What's so good about this Orochimaru freak anyway?"

Sasuke remained silent; his dark eyes glaring daggers at Naruto.

Another small growl escaped Naruto's bloody lips. "Then what about our past, huh? We share the same past; my parents were killed too, Sasuke - we grew up in the same orphanage for fuck's sake! So why won't you let me help!? It's not like I'm oblivious to your pain. At least then you'd have a future that way! All Orochimaru's going to get you is an early grave!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't care about the future, the present, or you, Naruto." He whispered coldly, "My life ended the day my parents were murdered. I have no purpose left in life other than to avenge them. After their killer is dead, I don't care what happens to me - "

Sasuke was cut short as Naruto's fist collided with his jaw.

"Asshole!" Naruto seethed, "there's more to life than this stupid revenge! My parents were murdered too, Sasuke, but I'm not running off on some stupid suicidal mission to avenge them!"

A small, almost evil chuckle escaped Sasuke's throat. "That's because you're too weak, Naruto. Too weak to risk your life for the honour of your family!"

Again a fist smashing into his face silenced the dark-haired man.

"Don't you dare say that again, bastard!" Naruto was fuming now, his lips beared back in an animalistic snarl.

Sasuke chuckled again, "You are PATHETIC!" As he screamed the last word, Sasuke swung the small metal pipe in his good hand at Naruto's head – he'd managed to seize it from the floor around him while Naruto hadn't been paying attention. The metal bar connected with the side of Naruto's head with a sickening thud and sent the blond man flying off Sasuke.

Naruto didn't even try to move from where he lay; his vision was dark and hazy, and he could see millions of pinpricks of light dancing in front of him, while he could dully feel the blood now beginning to flow from where the pipe had hit. He tried half-heartedly to calm his erratic breathing and ignore the pain he was now in. It had been a hard, solid hit to his head; most others would have been knocked out instantly if not killed.

Slowly the pinpricks of light faded and Naruto could just make out the silhouette of Sasuke staring down at him. He tried to speak, but his mind couldn't form the words. Sasuke said nothing, nor did he make any effort to help his injured friend, instead he turned on heel and began to walk away, leaving the bloody and nearly unconscious Naruto behind.

"N-no…" Naruto managed to mumble, grabbing a hold of the hem on Sasuke's pants. "Don't…leave…sas'ke…"

"Goodbye, Naruto." Was all Uchiha Sasuke said has he tugged his leg out of Naruto's grip and limped into the darkness of the warehouse cradling his broken hand.

Naruto tried to follow, but his body refused to move; so instead he laid where we was trying to fight the sleep that threatened to consume him. After a while, Naruto finally managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, before finally using the last of his strength to stand and stumble to the nearest wall for support.

Naruto had to get Sasuke – he had to. He didn't care that his supposed best friend had just tried to kill him…He just needed to bring Sasuke home. The badly beaten man managed to stagger a few shaky steps before his legs gave out under him and he collapsed to the floor. His vision was a blur and his ears were ringing loudly.

He had to stay awake at all costs! Sleep would very likely mean death…he had to stay alive. But he was so sleepy…so tired and sore…so sad and betrayed…Slowly his eyes drooped lower, and as sleep overtook him, one word escaped his lips as his world darkened, "…Sa…suke…"

**...**

**So yes, random, plotless, and angsty.**

**And for the yaoi fans out there, yes the story that this is taken from will be an AU NaruSasuNaru kukukuku**

**But with all the junk going on right now **_**:stabs her school:**_** who knows if I'll get around to writing it .**


End file.
